


Dragonfly

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [7]
Category: So Awkward (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3ep11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: What happened to Lily's bug brooch?
Series: Inktober52 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 100 words, sorry, I wasn't really feeling it but needed to get a prompt filled in.

After the whole 'bug brooch' fiasco, Jas decided to take them both home. She couldn't understand why Lily hated them so much. They were beautiful! And she'd spent a huge £3.50 on the dragonfly one, she wasn't going to let it go to waste. 

"Hey, Dad!" She hollered as she closed the front door. "I've got something for you!"  
"Is it biscuits?" Mr Salford replied, making his way towards Jas (and almost tripping over a chair leg in the process). 

"No. It's a brooch." Jas held her hand out, Lily's discarded present in her palm.  
"Wow, Jas!" Her dad smiled at her, plucking it out of her hand and pinning it on his checked shirt. She tapped her dragonfly brooch on her blazer and gave her dad a quick hug before making her way to her room to get changed.


End file.
